The Blood of the Innocent
by phantomhivelover17
Summary: Vampires. Creatures of the night. Blood drinkers. It wasn't Edward's fault he craved blood so feverishly. He and his brother became the most famous, but unknown, killers in America. Bodies popped up from multiple cities with their blood literally sucked dry. Detective Roy Mustang chased after the case, determined to bring down the killer. (vampire Fma AU)
1. Police Are a Nuisance

Author: Alright so I had this idea and well you know... this happened. I love mixing things up. Vampires and RoyEd? Two favorite things. What am I gonna do? Mix 'em up.

* * *

**Police Are a Nuisance**

_"Last night, another body was recovered on the bank of the river. Like the others, the body didn't have any blood in it's body whatsoever. The police are baffled and, this time, they refused to disclose any other information. Nobody is sure who or what is causing these deaths but we intend to follow the story and-"_

A finger pressed the off button on the large screened television, cutting off the prissy looking female reporter's sentence. Golden eyes rolled and a sigh of relief came from the lips of an exhausted day sleeper. "It's bad enough you've got me up this late, did you really feel the need to turn on the news of all things?"

"I wanted to see if they found it yet," The other voice was innocent and sounded much less tired. It belonged to a boy with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. Both him and his brother were awake at eight o'clock in the morning and both had just got into their pajamas because they were going to bed soon.

The room was quiet for a moment. The police were always an issue wherever they went and even bringing them up caused a seriousness to rise. They were both as good as dead if they were caught for what they've been doing. It was like walking on eggshells when they went out a night. One wrong step and crack. It was all over.

"We've only been here a few months, Ed. Just because they found the one from last night-"

"They're getting faster." This fact obviously troubled the older, golden haired brother. He took a swig from a mug of coffee that was spiked with something sweeter than sugar. "What d'ya think we should do, Al?"

The younger brother, Alphonse, just shrugged his shoulders, not able to answer. After a moment of trying to figure out something they could do about this, a groan came from him. "Brother, does this mean we'll have to move again?"

"Yeah," Edward sighed, knowing that moving around was always hard. New city, new apartment, new job, new name. Well, not entirely new name. The last name always changed though. Jones was their last name right now and only they knew their original surname. "They're probably getting close to figuring something out. We better start packing."

"Alright," Alphonse said reluctantly. He never liked to move. It meant a lot of change and that was never fun. It seemed like they were always moving. Every few months their entire setting would change and after so many years it got old and plain annoying. Al just wanted to settle down in one house like they had when they were kids. Before the moving. Before the murders. Before all of this.

But life would never be like that needed their food source. Blood. Did they really have to go this far to obtain it? Moving, killing, and then moving again? Why couldn't they be normal again? Is it really too much to ask?

To Ed, the answer to that question would always be yes, it was too much.

"We have a little while," the blonde yawned loudly, not caring how unmannerly that was. "So let's get some rest first. I'll find the landlord later and tell him we have to move. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Right." Al looked away from his brother, knowing what that meant. They only killed who they had to and they couldn't afford to have any ties to anywhere. Which meant they had to kill to keep from being found out.

* * *

"Another one?"

"Yes, sir," the blonde secretary set the file on the desk in front of her boss, who was just another detective who was hired for the case a while back. He'd been following it for almost two years now. "It was a middle aged man. He was found in his home and he was just like the others when he was found."

Frustration covered the man's face. He waved away his assistant, knowing he needed to be alone to think. "Thank you, Hawkeye. You can leave now."

She nodded silently, turning to leave. But before she did so, she said one last thing. "Make sure you don't overwork yourself, sir. If you hit the wall, you may miss a murder." She then left the office, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Right," Detective Mustang mumbled even though Miss Hawkeye wouldn't have been able to hear him. It was too late to tell him to not overwork. He'd passed that line two months before and he was not going back now.

It didn't make sense.

None of it made sense!

The only thing that connected the murders was the way they were killed. All the blood in their bodies, gone. There wasn't a tiny trace, not a single drop, that there had ever been any sort of liquid in their veins at all. Something like that was completely impossible, even for a genius serial killer.

The wounds were also surprising. There was one slit in the jugular near the bottom of the throat, but there was also traces of a single bite in the same area. Every superstitious person in the police force was cautious of the crime scenes. The signs pointed toward vampire and no one wanted to take chances.

The only person who didn't care that something so supernatural was possibly running around the country was Roy. Roy Mustang, the 'Vampire Hunter'. It was a name he had earned from this case. Wherever it went, he went and every time he got close, it moved again, not leaving a trace. Most of the time.

Sometimes, whoever it was, would leave a trace. A single strand of hair or a small boot print in the mud, but it never led to anything. The DNA they could gather would always be considered a false-positive because it would never do anything for the case and didn't match up either. It would just be put away with the rest of the evidence after being analyzed.

It was extremely stressful.

Kept him up late at night and got him up early in the mornings.

Nothing matched, there was no connections, nothing clever, it was as if the murderer didn't even want credit. It was different, non-serial killer like. The only thing that was similar was the fact the kills would happen in the same city until the police discovered a body only hours after the time of death and then it would all stop.

Maybe this time the killer had made a mistake. Maybe he slipped up. It was a tiny sliver of hope, but it was always there. Roy always has that hope. Hope that he'd finally catch this bastard and it would finally be over.

So many deaths, but it would finally be over.

But first, he had to find that mistake. The mistake that would end the killer.


	2. The Next Kill

"Female. Young, maybe 26? Looks healthy," The teenager's eyes turned from golden to red in second as his hunger grew. It had been a long hunting night. People were getting more and more wary of the night hunters so there were barely people walking down the streets this late. "Looks like she'd be satisfying. What do you think?"

"Can't we find someone else?" Al asked, whining. The brothers were hiding in the branches of a tree next to the sidewalk. The two were in some city in the state of Indiana. They hadn't found an apartment yet, so their hunting was strictly one kill every few weeks. They had nowhere to store the extra blood. "You know I hate attacking girls. Can't we wait for a guy?"

A sigh came from Edward. "Al, food is food," He didn't even sound sure of that himself. He didn't like to attack anyone, but it was an unavoidable thing. Using the lives of others to live? It was sick. All of it was just sick. "Sentiment won't get us anywhere." This is what he had come to believe. "You know that."

Al looked down, knowing Ed was right. It hurt to know it was the truth. "Sorry, Ed." His eyes slowly moved back to the target his brother had been talking about.

She was a kind looking woman with fiery red hair and sparkly clothing that suggested she just came from some party. She also looked tense. She was scared. Probably because she was walking home in the middle of the night, alone, while she knew for a fact there was many murders happening during the night in America.

She was definitely right to be scared. She is their next target after all. It was sad that somebody so innocent looking wouldn't live another day because Al and Ed had to eat. How cruel could they be?

"So how are we going to..? You know," Al looked at his brother expectantly, hoping he would have a less painful plan in mind. Simple and easy. He really did not like killing girls.

"This street has houses," Edward began explaining his thoughts on this. "so we can't afford to wait too long. She may be living somewhere near here. That also means we can't have her yelling or it might wake up the neighbors."

"So..?"

"So we play the 'follow me' card," the blonde gave him a serious look. "Which means you need to put on your innocent act. You ready for that?"

Al, instead, put on a pouty face. "Why do I have to do it?" He hated that plan and it only worked on girls, which he hated attacking. "Can't you?"

"I'm older than you," Ed sighed, pointing out the obvious. He was in a sixteen-year-old body while his younger brother had one that had only aged fourteen years. "She wouldn't fall for it if some older kid came out, asking for help."

"I'm taller than you." Al said triumphantly, knowing that he just pushed one of Edward's biggest buttons. "It would work better with you doing it."

Al earned himself a horrid glare and was going to get a very sassy silent treatment later that night. "Fine whatever." Ed jumped down from the tree in one swift and silent movement. He brushed the leaf pieces off of his black leather jacket and his faded charcoal colored jeans. "Come on, Al, let's do this."

"Coming, Brother." Al had this victorious smirk on face. He had totally won this round. He always did win anyway. This didn't make much of a difference.

* * *

Janet fiddled with the strap of her purse as she walked down the empty, empty and dark, street. She had just gotten into a fight with her boyfriend at her best friend's twenty-sixth birthday party and she was beginning to regret storming out of the house. The only thing she could think of was all those murders.

Her mind began to wander into what may happen that night. Will she ever see her family again? How about Deran, her boyfriend, how heartbroken would he be to find out his girlfriend was dead. Actually, would he even care? Their fight had been absolutely horrid that night. Would that possibly change anything? No. It couldn't. He'd be devastated to find out she was dead. Right?

No, no, no. She couldn't worry about that. She was pissed at him for being a jackass. Acting all cool because he was around his jock friends. Who did he think he was?

She was in mid-thought when a young voice calling out stopped her walking entirely, making her heart drop to her feet in fear. She then tried to stop panicking so she could hear what the voice was saying.

"Hey lady!" A blonde haired boy materialized from behind her. He had this set of worried, golden eyes that shimmered in the lamplight and his clothing was entirely black like an assassins. "I need your help. My brother was climbing and he got stuck in this tree back in the woods over there. I can't get him down!"

"Oh," Janet almost laughed, thinking how silly she was to think she was about to die. _'It's just a kid!'_ she thought before asking, "Would you like me to phone the police?"

That's when a new spark of worry filled his eyes and he shook his head quickly, "If Mom found out that we snuck out, we'd be dead in ten seconds flat."

The terror in his voice was enough to convince Janet to not dial 911 on her phone, though she should have. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Could you help me convince him that it's not that dangerous to climb down," The boy was obviously a confused older brother that wasn't supposed to be roaming the streets this late with his sibling. He needed help, or so she thought.

"Right over here." Edward stopped at the trunk of some random tree near where Al was hiding. This girl was too easy to fool. Seriously, what sixteen year old wouldn't be able to get his younger brother out of a tree. "Al! I brought some help! Al?" A voice answered from behind the redhead instead of up in the tree.

"Right here, brother."

Everything after that happened very quickly, though for the two boys it seemed tortuous and long, their guilt slowing down time.

First they slit the throat.

After that, most of the blood was drained into multiple different containers, for safe keeping and storage.

Then, depending on whose turn it was, one of them would bite the jugular right on top of the first wound and drain the rest.

Cleaning up was almost easy and came naturally. They covered the wound with alcohol, which go rid of any DNA there, and there was no blood to clean up. Not a single drop was to be wasted, so the two were extremely careful with the draining process.

The rest of the evidence they could have possibly left would not help the police at all in their search. It was a special feature that their kind had developed. While they never looked different, the makeup of the genes in their body were able to change, making it so none of the evidence would match up with anything else they found.

There was also the clothing and fingerprints. They never left either -except for that damn boot print in the mud incident- at the scene. Not a single fiber could be found. They were very thorough with that sort of evidence. It was always a bit of a hassle but, they hadn't been caught yet.

And it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. At least that's what they thought.

* * *

A dark haired figure sat in his motel room on his plain and uncomfortable bed. It was already nine o'clock at night and he still hadn't found anything. Not that that wasn't normal though. The room was messy with his things even though he had only been here a few days. There was a stack of files on the nightstand and clothing covering the grayish floor.

He was looking over the documents on the last murder in a set town. It was the man who was a proud owner of a few rented out apartments. Maybe this was connected to the murderer? If so, how was it?

Roy's onyx eyes brightened with an idea. He quickly scanned the names of the renters of the different was one name that he had heard multiple times. Of course! Why hadn't he figured this out sooner? "Edward, huh?"

He then quickly picked up his cell and dialed his best friend's number so he could ask for assistance with this new discovery. "Hughes, I think I've got a lead."

"Really?" The voice was more serious right then than usual. There were time Hughes took his job seriously.

"Yeah," this was usually the opposite way around. Maes was the one who usually called him, but it was over stupid things like how adorable his daughter, Elycia, was when she tried to eat a lemon. It was extremely annoying. "We're going to have to go back through old files and towns to find out if its true or not though."

"Meetup tomorrow I'm guessing?"

"Noon," Roy knew he was going to need a little extra sleep to keep his attention on this. "at that cafe down by the chinese restaurant we ate at last week."

"Sounds like a plan." Maes sounded like he was about to hang up but, instead, started on a new conversation about something totally different. "Oh and Roy, did I tell you about that cutie down at the market? She'd make a fine wife for you one-"

Roy quickly pressed the "end call" button and sighed in relief. "None of that now." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I don't need, or want, a wife." He decided then to call it a day and just go to bed. He was content with his progress that day.


	3. Talks Between Friends

"So you're saying this Edward guy," Detective Maes Hughes pointed to the name on the paper. He was in the corner booth at some french sounding cafe with his good buddy the Vampire Hunter. "is possibly the murderer?"

"Yes," Roy said with a positive voice. This had to be the killer. "I took the time and looked back into some of the old cases. The name 'Edward' pops up a lot, though the surname changes. It can't be a coincidence."

Maes sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Roy," his tone was like that of a worried father. "I know this lead may seem like something big, and it might be, but I think you need to start being a little more subtle about your investigating. Remember what happened to James last year?"

A nod came from Roy as he answered, "Yeah, he was killed in his home after he had claimed to have found the vamps. All his research was destroyed and everything." Roy then smiled as if he was sure that wouldn't happen to him. "But, the difference between me and him is, I'm only telling one person, and I trust that one person not to go and gossip about the case."

"I'm just saying, Roy," Maes leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "as a friend, I'm worried you're gonna get yourself in over your head."

"I could care less," the dark haired man sat back in his chair, a sigh escaping his lips. "As long as that bastard is dead, I wouldn't mind if I died in the process."

Maes just shook his head, giving up. "Whatever you say, Roy. Just remember, if you go down, I'll be the one who has to avenge you so be careful and make sure you take down the right guy if you're going on a suicide mission."

"Yeah, yeah," they had gotten to the subject Roy didn't really like. The killing of the vampire. Like, how the hell is he supposed to do that? "I'll try to get it right."

"Good. Oh, and if this lead is legit, be sure to call me before running to your doom. I could help."

"Right."

"You ready to go, Al?" Ed stretched his tired arms over his head. They had just finished their last hunt of the month. He had just finished packing their blood bag filled cooler into their car, an old, almost rundown mustang that obviously needed a new paint job, but still ran well enough to use.

"Uh," Al lips formed a very visible frown and awkwardly shook his head. "I need... some fresh air. I'm going to take a walk. Is that alright?"

Ed's brow furrowed as he found himself confused. He opened his mouth to point out they were surrounded by fresh air, but decided against. He nodded lightly. "Yeah, go ahead."

The golden eyes watched as the brunette figure disappeared into the park they were parked next to. As soon as he was sure Al was gone, he let out a loud tired sigh.

'He better hurry up,' he thought while looking at the slight pink that lined the horizon. 'The sun'll be up before we get home if he takes too long.' Edward's eyes scanned the sky, admiring the way it looked when it was changing from night to day. He rarely got to see the blue the sky was supposed to be colored anymore now that he didn't stay up late, trying to be like a normal mortal.

"Admiring the view?" the recognizable voice was coming from the trees behind Edward.

_'How did he find me?'_

Before Ed could even begin to turn to look at the guy, the brown haired man was standing next to him, acting as proud as ever. He spoke again, not even looking at Ed, "I'm sure you're usually packed up somewhere dark by now?"

Edward of course knew the bastard.

Seth was apart of a werewolf pack that were considered very close family friends, but they were also to be distrusted. He had grown up around the pack and Seth had been one of his friends back then. He liked Seth, actually, but the guy had a way of pissing him off.

"Long time no see, wolfy."

"Hey that isn't my fault, Elric."

Ed scowled. "I told you before that family name is no longer mine, so quit calling me by it," he growled, glaring heavily at the guy. "Right now I'm a 'Gray' not an Elric, dog-boy."

"Oh that's right," Seth made it seem as though he'd forgotten what had happened, but that clearly wasn't true. Every werewolf in his pack knew full well what had happened to him that day. "When a vampire is banished from his clan he loses his title, doesn't he? But usually, he doesn't drag his younger sibling down with him, am I right?"

"I didn't drag him down," the vampire snarled in response. If Seth came for an explanation, well he's getting one. "Al came with me. I couldn't force him back into the clan after he chased after me. I wasn't allowed to be in a mile radius of that place."

Seth sneered at Edward and looked displeased. "You couldn't break the rules one more time for your brother?" the man shrugged, smirking as he did so. "Guess you're not as noble as I thought."

"I would have been killed," Edward hissed, trying to keep his name clear of the title coward.

"And that stopped you?"

"Al stopped me," Ed's eyes darkened from the thought. "He wouldv'e been banished for following me out and I would've been killed if I went back. It's better he has me instead of living out here on his own."

Seth's black eyes rolled. "How nice of you."He suddenly looked at Edward and his mood changed as if he wanted to change the subject before Ed was left hurting. "Anyway, you're starting to get skinny. Running out of blood lately?"

Ed sighed. "Actually yeah. Cops have been getting really close to catching us lately. I'm sure you've heard of the 'vampire' murders."

"That's you?" Seth laughed a little bit, proud of his friend. "Police shouldn't stop you, though" Seth had a little bit of worry stashed inside his usually egotistical tone. "I'm sure you could kick a cop's ass. You're not as good as me, but you can fight." Seth poked the teen's shoulder and laughed. "Well, as long as you haven't lost that muscle you used to have, wimp."

"Hey!" Ed playfully punched him in the arm. "I work out even more than I did before, jerk!" That's when he smiled for the first time in a while. It wasn't real, but it was a smile. "I bet I could even beat you in a fight!"

"Heh, yeah right," Seth laughed at the boy's hope. "You couldn't beat me if you tried."

Ed glared, feeling his blood boil. "You wanna bet?"

"Not really," Seth shrugged his shoulders and sent Ed a smirk. "I know I'd win so I'd rather not waste the energy. Anyway, it isn't fair to fight a vampire when it's almost his bed time."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

"I will."

But, before Ed could keep his promise, a loud sharp sound filled the air and Seth perked up, turning into his serious self again. "This isn't good."

The teenager felt confusion fill his mind and he wanted answers and he wanted them now. "What's go-"

"No time to explain," Seth's form changed from human to wolf. "Gotta go." He then howled and ran off into the trees, leaving behind a bewildered and confused vampire.

His golden eyes stared at the spot where his friend disappeared for a moment, blinked, and then just shook his head and sighed, "Werewolves..."


End file.
